A Leap of Fae
by DenabCitadel
Summary: My First Fanfic. Bo and Lauren reach some complications with their relationship and when theaten to lose it all, Can Bo take that Leap with lauren? **I own only the contents in my mind the rest belong to Showcase and Lost Girl**
1. Chapter 1

The sound of rhythmic clicks that her boots were making as they hit the polished linoleum floor made Bo's heart pound faster, making her way through the halls of the Ash's compound to Doctor Lauren Lewis' medical lab.

Lauren was bent over staring in her microscope, trying to identify the tissue samples Dyson sent over earlier. Lauren thought " could be epithelia cells but the columnar structure suggests..."

Lauren's thoughts interrupted when the sound of a throat clears behind her. Still bent over the counter. Lauren slowly glances over her shoulder and unexpectedly sees a pair of glowing blue eyes focusing on her rump.

Afraid to make a quick move, seeing as Bo's hungry eyes watched intensely. The predatory stare made Lauren feel as if she was back in Africa; she the weak 'human' antelope and Bo the strong 'fae' lioness ready to pounce with her desires.

"You look hungry Bo" Lauren says concerned slowly getting up to face the beautiful Succubus.

"Not at all" Bo sarcastically says, sensing the spike in Lauren's arousal.

Professional as Lauren was trying to be. The woman just couldn't help but feel her attraction rising. Lauren slowly took in the sight of the Succubus, Starting at her feet, wrapped in long black high heel boots that cut off at her knee, then tight black jeans that hugged her thighs like a dream. A beautiful dark red button down shirt and to top it off a black leather jacket. She loved the dark colors. Bo just worked dark; it matched the sexiness of her.

Bo could see the golden bright aura illuminate around the doctor. She could hear the sound of her heart speeding up and smell the sweet scent of Lauren's want for her. Bo wanted and needed to feel Lauren but fear kept her desires at bay. After a long moment of no words but passionate glances Bo decides to break the ice.

" So, Doc. I know I haven't chosen a side but you offered to help me. Sooo I'm here" now giving Lauren a big grin.

Lauren now is instantly smiling back "Bo, I'm so happy you decided to let me help you, I know that I'm not the first person you would come to but I have been working on some injections to keep your intense urges under control. Given that it's not a cure.. cause really there is nothing wrong with you ...but theses injections and (pausing to bite her lip)... an active sex life.. You should me ok."

"Ok, I really am willing to try anything." Bo says eagerly. Lauren steps forward and places her hand on Bo's shoulder to comfort her but really the Doc just to wanted feel the beautiful woman. Bo looks at the hand placed on her shoulder then back in to Laurens eyes. Eyes flash a bright blue as she licks her lips. Lauren shutters at the powerful sight. And quickly removes her hand and steps back.

"I'm...I'm ...I will be right back with your injections" smiling shyly trying to avoid Bo's mystical gaze. Bo just smiles, knowing that she has the ability to get under the Doctor's skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Clubhouse...

"Ahhhhh die. Die. DIE you evil slutsss! " Kenzi hopping up and down on the couch. Her hands gripped on the controller shaking it as she reaches her Record score. "Take that and that and that!" Over all her commotion Kenzi doesn't hear Bo enter their abandoned abode. Bo walks in to the sight of her slim russian thief air humping, as she dances in victory.

"Bo bo! " Kenzi jumps over the couch to greet her friend.

"Um kenzi, do u need some time alone with the TV? Things were getting steamy."

"Nah sucky-face, I don't give up my goodies that easily. Any way. How was your fae-stration with the not so sexy ice queen?"

Bo rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine.

"Lauren is not icy. She is yummy and warm. Oh kenz. We had a moment and almost..." Bo was cut off by the sound of Kenzi gurgling and gasping for air as she mimics her suicide by hanging. "Ok ok ok Bo. I'm sorry. I just can't picture the doc and you. All hot and heavy." Thinks about it for a moment and shutters at the thought.

"Hey!" Bo flicks Kenzi on her nose. "Be nice, I don't know what your issue with Lauren is? She Is trying to help me control sucking the life out of people."

"Not people...Bo bo, her. I've seen the way Dr Hotpants looks at you... She looks at you like you're the most precious creature walking on the face of the earth..clearly she hasn't taken a very good look at momma" Kenzi points at herself with her thumbs.

Bo lets out a quick laugh.. "Your too much. Your just hatin'."

"Of you? Yeah ok..at least I can suck'em and they'll live to tell the tale." Kenzi covers her silent "OH" with her hand and shimmy's back.

Walking towards the stairs. Bo stops and turns at the ball of her heels. Her eyes squinting and zeroing in on the little criminal "next time I'll just snack off you" winking at kenzi's frozen expression. Turns back around and heads upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day at the lab, Lauren is pleased to step foot in her Home. The two story town house the Ash provided for her after her first year of servitude was too much for just her. Even though Lauren spent most of her time at the compound. Home was a haven and she was glad to escape the Fae world and just enjoy the simple human things. The walls painted in a deep gray with splashes of blue. Any color is better than the pale sterile hospital white walls in her lab.

Lauren takes off her jacket and lays it on her brown armed chair. Walks up stairs in to her room and decides to draw a bath. She undresses and she slips on her red silk robe that she got when she studied abroad in china.

All day her mind was on Bo. The intensity of her stare, the way she oozed sex without even trying, and how she licked her delicious lips….sent a jolt of want at her center. "Ok I need a drink." Lauren says a loud. Trying to get to grips on how undone Bo gets her.

Lauren walks in to bathroom and grabs a couple of candles on the shelf. Lights them and places them around the edge of her tub. Pleased at the romantic sight, she heads back down stairs to grab a glass of wine.

Lauren places the glass down next to the tub and lowers in to the hot water, radiating steam. The liquid heat envelopes Laurens pale skin and massages her aching muscles. She lets out a sigh of relief. Lays her head back and lets her mind float away.

Unable to clear her mind no thanks to the seductive succubus. Lauren lets out a sigh of frustration. How she wished that Bo was nested behind her. Her strong arms wrapped around her. Feeling her breasts on her back. Bo laying gentle kisses on the curve of her neck. Jolts of want gravitated between her legs. Needing a release. Lauren slides her fingers to the gentle bundle of nerves and slowly rubs her clit. She let's out a gentle moan as she imagines Bo sliding her fingers inside of her. Two fingers slowly thrusting deep in her sex. Laurens hands cupping Bo's breasts...

_**Riiinnnngggg**_. Kissing Bo gently, sliding her tongue over her lips to gain access..._**Riiiiingggg**__. _Tongues battling for dominance. Bo slides a third finger in to her. Lauren moans in Bo's mouth in submission. Bo speeds up her assault. Moving in and out. Each thrust in the palm of her hand hits Lauren's sensitive clit. _**Riiinnnggggg. **_ Almost reaching her climax, the sound of ringing cuts the heat rising with in her. Lauren quickly opens her eyes staring at the candle lit ceiling "what the hell" she roars out.

Lauren reaches over to answer her phone

" He-llo!" Lauren says breathlessly annoyed.

"Lauren?...Lauren are you ok? ".

Lauren jerks up almost dropping her phone in the water at the sound of Bo's voice.

"Lauren, why do sound out of breath?"

"I ... I...was running up the stairs" Lauren quickly answered.

"Oh. Ok. Are you busy? Wanna go to the Dal and have a drink?"

The Dal. The neutral fae watering hole. Where all Fae; light and dark meet, drink, enjoying the company of their own kind.

"Ummm. Well I was about to take a bath and just relax Bo. Its been long day"

"Oh...well how about I come over and you can talk to me about this long day. ...? I'll even throw in a bottle of wine... What do you say? "

Lauren took a moment. Weighing the options. But before rationality set in she quickly responded. "YES."

Hearing the eagerness in Lauren's response she let out a small chuckle "Excellent! See you soon Lauren."

Parking her car in the driveway, Bo turns the key in the ignition. Sliding her hands up the steering wheel and resting her head upon them. She lets out a small whimper. Thinking out loud she protests "uhhh. Why did I suggest this?" The injection that Lauren gave her early tamed the cravings but just like the Doc said "in order for this to work you do need a healthy active sex life"

Bo groans inwardly. "I want Lauren" after giving herself the pre-game pep talk she exits her yellow mustang.

Lauren was sitting her brown armored chair trying to restrict her movements. After she agreed to the visitation. She franticly hops out of the tub not even allowing herself to dry off. Wet foot prints marked her trail on the cream carpeted floor. Standing in her closet. Beads of water sliding down her pale skin. Momentarily she wonders if her current outfit will be a suitable way to greet the Succubus. Shaking the thought out quickly as it entered she slips on a pair of tattered jeans and a blue tank.

There is a knock at the door. Lauren leaps up as if she was stung by a bee. Semi jogging to the door. Taking a moment to collect herself. She opens.

Lauren opens the door to the sight of Bo holding two bottles.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Bo?"

"No. No I just didn't know which wine you preferred. Red or White?" Bo shyly says.

"Come in and for the record its white". Lauren smiles welcoming her guest.

Bo enters the spacious home. Loving the colors chosen. The furniture simple yet elegant like the Doctor.

"Can I take your coat?" Lauren asks being the gracious host.

Bo takes off her leather jacket to reveal her Black Halter top dress. Lauren unconsciously licks her lips as Bo's Alabaster skin comes to the fold.

"Sit" Lauren commands. Her eyes wandering again over Bo's body.

Bo is startled at the deepness of Laurens voice, as she was commanded to sit on the brown leather couch.

"I'll get you a glass. You just relax" Lauren moves quickly to the kitchen. Taking a few deep breaths to collect herself. "My god she is beautiful" thinking to herself. Grabbing the glass and walking back to Bo.

Bo watches Lauren as she sets herself on the other end of the couch. Her long legs crossing, she hooks her arm over the top and smiles back as she is finally settled in.

" It's nice to see you again Bo. Since given the injection have you felt any side effects? Itching on the injection site. Headaches. Anything out of the ordinary? "

"No. None of that. I feel good and...controlled..." The sides of Bo's lips curve up as the last word exited her mouth.

Laurens brow hooks up as she understood what she was implying. Lauren wanted Bo from the first time she met her in the lab. Each day that passes, all she can picture is Bo. Her eyes. Her lips. Her body. Her voice. But what she really loves was her heart. Unlike other Fae, Bo respected humans. Never wanting to cause them harm. Something that Lauren valued, given that she is a human.

"Are you ok?" Bo asks. Knowing that the glaze over Laurens eyes meant that she was deep in her mind thinking, But about what? Bo wondered.

"Have you found someone to help you maintain your healthy sexual appetite?" Lauren questions, sliding back in "Doctor-mode" but really wanting to know because even though Bo was not even remotely hers. She felt a need a want to make Bo hers.

"About that..." Bo starts off. "I've been thinking a lot about that, as much as I enjoyed the feeding off of Dyson… I've wanted to try to control my needs more than splurging…"

Lauren instantly licks her lips at the idea proposed.

"And how would you go about controlling theses urges and who else did you have in mind?" Lauren's voice lowers in to a low moan. This sends shivers up Bo's spine. Bo inches her way closer to Lauren's side of the couch and places a finger in the top of Lauren's hand.

Energy Flows from her finger throughout Laurens body. Radiating a want that was too powerful to avoid. The other fingers now follow as Bo slides her hand up Lauren's arm. Resting on the curve of her neck. Heat wrapping around Laurens body rendering her unable to focus on anything other than how badly she wanted Bo.

"Do you like how that feels?" Bo whispers

"More than like" Lauren replies matching Bo's tone. Suddenly Lauren raises slowly straddling Bo's lap. Her hands wrapping around the Succubus's neck and grinding down like a wave. A hand slides up the back of Bo's head grabbing a handful of hair pulling her head back. Lauren moves closer to Bo's lips. Hovers over them feeling Bo's breath escape her lips. Lauren slowly drags her tongue across Bo's bottom lip. Then presses her lips on Bo's.

Bo is over whelmed by Lauren's dominance and finally the fuzz fades and she focuses on the beautiful golden hair doctor swaying her hips back and forth. Bo places her hands on Laurens hips and pulls her closer. Kissing her back. Biting down on the doctors bottom lip and gives it a slight pull. Lauren opens her mouth and a moan escapes in to Bo.

The kiss becomes more passionate and a bit more desperate as their tongues lap and dance around each other. Hips rock. Hands caress. Hair is being pulled. Lauren seperates from Bo's lips and lays small kisses off her jaw and down her neck. "Oh Lauren…" Bo moans quite enough for Lauren to register. Bo's reaction excites Lauren. Her desire for the Succubus increases and Bo can smell the sweet scent of Laurens arousal.

"Feed off of me Bo….I want to be part of this…. Be part of you..." Lauren whispers in Bo's ear as she licks it and sucks on her lobe. Moving her lips back to Bo's. She is greeted with radiating Blue eyes. The Succubus is overloaded with Laurens request. Bo was enchanted with Lauren and places her hands on the sides of Lauren's face and pulls her towards her lips. The kiss is deep and wet, tongues battle back in forth, teeth bite and suck, lips get pulled and turn red and bruised. Lauren feels a deep sensation all over her body as Bo starts to feed. Blue essence flows from Lauren to Bo. Lauren can feel Bo's want for her and love. Love? Lauren questions mentally. She is loved by the succubus and it feels amazing. An invisible phantom is rubbing her clit. Sliding energy penetrates deep inside her. And suddenly she erupts letting out a scream and everything around Lauren fades black…

Bo feels Laurens energy seeping with in her. She can taste her want and need. She also can taste this overwhelming feeling that she couldn't describe. It was warm. And caring and trusting and it tasted better than Sex. Bo wanted more…She takes a deeper breath, sucking more in and hears Lauren scream which startles her and snaps her out of her feed. "OH NO. OH God…..Lauren! Lauren can you hear me?" Bo yells as Lauren's body slumps over. Shaking her, there was no response. She moves her limp body to lay completely on the couch. Tears streaming down her face she is degusted with herself. She took too much. She wanted all of Lauren and Lauren wasn't strong enough.

Lauren coughs. As her lungs expand with breath from Bo. She coughs more as she takes in gasps of air. Her eyes blink rapidly. And focuses on Bo's face. Noticing the wet cheeks. She frowns.

"What's wrong Bo? Wh….what happened?" Noticing that she was no longer on Bo's lap.

"Oh Lauren. Oh my god, I'm so glad you're OK!" Bo wraps her arms around the doctor's face.

Once the initial shock settled, she stands up and wipes her face. "I took too much. I'm so sorry. I need to go." She says moving backwards and turns to walk to the door but before Lauren can protest. Bo was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A Leap of Fae

Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update. I got sick over the holidays. So here it is… thanks to everyone who took the time to read. Glad you like!

Bo stumbled in to her bed. She lies there finally, her thoughts coming back to Lauren. Her golden hair and deep blue eyes. Bo feels a tug at her heart of pain. Knowing the event s that happened 2 weeks prior….

"_Feed off of me Bo….I want to be part of this…. Be part of you..._" She remembers Lauren whispering in her ear. Wanting Lauren to be that for her. Wanting her to be everything. Her lips tasted sweet but her Chi was addictive. Bo could taste the want and need Lauren had for her. The unconditional love that Lauren harbored for the Succubus flowed through her veins like a warm blanket encasing her. SCREAMS of ecstasy, Screams. Is what Bo hears and snaps her out of her Feed. Breathing quickly. Body limp. All Bo can remember is how Lauren wilted like a used rag doll. But Lauren is much more than that! She is not something to be fed on. Bo panics and preforms basic CPR that saves Lauren. Overwhelmed, she leaves. Walking out on Lauren, Leaving her Confused and alone. Calling... and pleading for Bo to return. Bo closes her eyes and tears start to flow down her cheeks. Knowing the danger she put Lauren through. She cannot. She will not! Have any more dead lovers. Bo Swears at that moment that she will not let herself be near Lauren for her own safety.

****2 days before*****

"Bo Bo, do I have a case for you! Kenzi struts in the club house with a Middle aged woman trailing behind her.

Bo stands up from the bench in the kitchen to meet the woman. "Bo, I would like you to meet Jennifer Cook. Mrs. Cooks, this is Bo the Private Investigator. " Bo and Jennifer shake hands.

"Now, Mrs. Cook what can I do for you?" Bo asked sympathetically seeing the pure sadness in her eyes.

Jennifer nods quickly, "my boy…my son Harvey was taken at a Birthday party 2 months ago. The police can no longer help me. I know he is alive!" Jennifer says passionately.

Bo Frowns and looks at Kenzi. "Ummm, Mrs. Cook, how am I going to help, if your son has been gone for 2 months?"

Jennifer's bottom lip starts to quiver. "Miss Kenzi said that you can help. See, I know where my son is…I just cannot get him given that I am a Light Fae…"

"Ah. I see… was your son taken by a Dark Fae? For ransom or revenge? "

"Seriously, I cannot give you a reason as to why my son was taken but we were at a birthday party in the Forest. My Son and I are Gymps ( Tree dwellers) Normally we do not allow outsiders to our part of the woods but the mother gave in to her son's request for a clown. The Clown that came, his name was Cosmo. I did not like him. And I warned Harvey to stay clear. The party was ending and I went to bid Farwell to the other parents. I called for Harvey. No answer. I panicked and the other Parents helped me look for him. But he was nowhere to be found. The Clown Cosmo was also missing. We called in the Light Fae to investigate but nothing showed up. No reports from the Dark or light. But I Knew that that clown was responsible for taking my Harvey. He is just 4."

Bo grabs Jennifer's hands to comfort her as she recounts the events of that day. "Ok. Ok. I will find him. Do you know where I can start the search?"

Jennifer nods. "The woods."

Bo looks at Kenzi… "I guess we are going camping"

Kenzi gasps "Bo Bo, I need to buy new boots!"

*******Somewhere in the Woods******

It's dark and cold. Little Harvey is sitting on the ground. His leg chained to a stone. Surrounded by three more children, 2 other boys his same age and a girl a little older than them.

"I'm scared…"

"Me too…"

"shhh, you need to keep your voices low. Cosmo will hear you" the young girl said in a whisper.

"Who is he? What does he want? "

"He needs kids to survive. He likes to eat our fears" The younger girl warned. She's been here for 3years seen little kids come and pass. She's seen the horrors of what this Clown can do.. "we need to stay scared!"

Bo asked around, trying to gather as much information on this Clown creep. She got a physical description of the guy. Trying to research a little more, Bo and Kenzi go to the Dal. Being the Neutral Zone it was also the research lab and Trick the bar keep was the eyes and ears on all things Fae.

"Trickster! I've had a long day in these boots; Give me some of your Good Shit!" Kenzi yells as she bangs on the bar counter.

"Kenzi! This is a bar not the Jungle. Stop acting like a Monkey!"

"Speaking of woods my Oh so knee tall bar keep, we just came from there." Kenzi says as she knocks a shot back. "Wooo. Now that is serious SHIT!"

Bo walks in not too far behind. "Hey trick. I need to ask you some questions on a case I am working on" Bo says getting right down to business.

"Sure. What can I do to help?"

Bo recounts the story about the clown and location where Harvey was taken. Hoping Trick might have an answer and sure enough he did.

"It sounds to me what this Cosmo the Clown fellow is a Hagondes. You know, Lauren called me a week ago asking the same questions. "

"A Hag-a-Fae what?" Kenzi stutters.

"A Hagondes. Its Dark- Underfae. Its part human and part Clown. They are Cannibals that like to feed off the fears of children or… feed off of the children." Trick said Grimly.

"Lauren?" surprised to hear her name "Ok wow. How does she know about this? Well how do I go about finding this Hago the clown and how do I scare it to death?"

"They are really hard to find to its Fae kind but a Human can see them."

Kenzi chokes on her drink and coughs severely. "Nah ah. I'm sorry. I'm scared of clowns. One time I went to the circus and I was trying to _borrow_ a clown's water gun… anyway he caught me and took my shoes! That face painted, baggy pant, big shoed Bastard!" Kenzi shook her fists.

"oh come on kenz, we really need your help." Bo says hugging her little thief.

"Ugh. Fine! But if this clown tries to pie me in the face..." She pauses as she sees an unexpected patron walk through the door.

Bo turns to see what got her mouthy friend so silent and falls in to the same stunned look.

Lauren walks in. Smiling happily with another woman in her arms;

A woman that looks exactly like Bo.


	5. Chapter 5

A Leap of Fae

Chapter 5

****One week before****

Back in the lab, Lauren was busy with her daily rounds, reviewing some blood samples and notes that the Ash sent over.

"Excuse me Dr. Lewis… we have a patient." Nurse Sam says.

Lauren walks in to the examination room.

"Patient is female. Unconscious, No sighs of serious injuries. She has a superficial wound on her forehead. Her tempt is 105.8 . She looks like she is drenched…I don't know if that is from the fever or from water.." Sam states the obvious medical jargon.

"Ok. Well let's take a look."

Lauren pulls the stethoscope off her neck and places them on her ears. "Breath sounds are good. Heart sounds ok" She pulls out her pocket light and shines them on the female's eyes "pupils dilated and reactive….. Ma'am…. Ma'am can you hear me?" Lauren rubs her fist on the woman's chest to see if she responds… she does not.

"Ok. Sam I need a CBC, A Chromosome Panel and Genetic report. We need to rule out what type of Fae she is."

Nurse Sam nods and exits momentarily and comes back with a lab kit. Sam ties a tourniquet around the woman's arm as she inserts the 18 gauge needle. The woman jerks. Her eyes shoot open and she jumps from the position she was in. The blood slips from her arm and morphs in to water. The woman has her arm around Sam's neck with the needle pointed to her.

"Whoa.. Whoa ma'am! Please relax. You are in the Light Fae Hospital" Lauren says panicky she motions her hand towards her neck to signal the Mark of the Ash.

The woman looks at her with panic filled her eyes and she pushes the nurse away in to the gurney and moves towards the corner. She slides to the ground as she was hit with in vertigo. Dizzy and nauseous the room starts to spin and all she sees is black.

Her eyes open slowly. She blinks a couple of times as the room refocuses. White walls. Monitors. She is laying in a bed. Her arms are restrained. "What the... Where am I?"

Lauren is sitting on the chair next to the woman's bed. She hears the woman speak. She sits up.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Lauren asks as she checks the woman's vitals. Lauren takes a second as she takes in the actual beauty of this stranger. Brown eyes. Long Brown hair. Thin. Her voice is raspy but very sultry.

Lauren stutters, "I… so I was going through your lab work and your Fae. A Qandisa, to be exact."

The young woman hooks her brow up as she hears her genealogy.

"Yes. I know." She whispers as she slowly looks at Lauren. She takes a deep breath through her nose to take a predatory sense of who this doctor is. "She's human." She thinks to herself. "She is highly intelligent. And she knows about us Fae?" she tilts her face to the side and looks deeply in to Laurens eyes.

" I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis. Do you know where you are? What is your name?"

"Hello Dr. Lewis. My name is Naida and I am in the Light Fae Hospital. Don't worry I remember our first encounter…" Naida says lofty as she winks at the doctor. "Oh I am sorry if I hurt your nurse earlier…you know I wasn't acting like myself." Naida says as a smile creeps across her lips.

Lauren was taken aback by the boldness of the Qandisa. This confidence in her sex appeal reminded her of another certain seductress that held a special place in her heart. "Bo." Lauren reflects to herself as she unconsciously smiles.

Lauren didn't really know much on the specific traits of a Qandisa but what she did know was that they are basically water nymphs. They live in ponds, brooks or lakes. What Lauren and most of the archives did not know is that Qandisa's have the ability to shape-shift. They can seduce you by shifting in to the object of your love and desires. They lure you back to their home and drown you. You become part of the body of water which revitalizes them. Luckily for Naida, Lauren had a deep passion for someone.

Like the succubus, Naida can sense the Lauren's emotions. She is filled with pain and regret but laced with Love. A very intense love for this…Bo? "Bo? What kind of a name is that?"

Naida takes another deep breath in and a picture of Bo fills her eyes. Tall. Lean. Soft Brown eyes. Brunette. She really likes her leather… Naida lets out a slight moan. "So.. Dr. Lewis… I'm feeling a lot better now, how about you untie me?"

Lauren hesitated a bit. "Sure. Right. Of course" as her hands tremble to loosen the restraints.

Naida is released and she rubs her wrists. "So when can I leave?"

"Um.. Well your fever is gone. And your vitals are back to normal. Would you mind letting me know what happen to you?" Lauren says quickly.

"Well I'm not too sure. I remember I was in my pond and I saw a figure run passed me. See, I don't see many visitors around my part of the woods, we are very solitary creatures. So I went to see what it was. I was following it moving farther and farther from my home. The creature was pulling a child by its arm. I stepped on a branch I guess which made a noise the creature turned and hit me over the head. The next thing I know your nurse was jamming a needle in me."

"Can you give me a description of the creature? Having a child, in the middle of the woods doesn't sound very normal?" Lauren says concerned.

"Well it's a little fuzzy but I think I looked like a clown." Naida says shaking her head like she almost didn't believe her memory.

"Hmmm. Well thank you. I will look in to it. But you are free to go. Do you need transportation back to your home? "Lauren says eagerly.

"No no. that's fine Thank You. Maybe you can grab my clothes? This hospital gown is very revealing". Naida stands up. Lauren quickly moves to the closet where Naida's clothes were stored. She turns around and drops the bag of clothes.

Naida is standing naked in front of the doctor. Tall. Lean. Her pale olive skin glowing. Naida's long brown hairs resting on her breasts, her breasts were small but perfect. Pink nipples erect. Lauren lets out a moan and she licks her lips. Naida is mouthwatering.

Shaking her head again, trying to regain focus. Lauren moves forward towards Naida but stops abruptly. She picks up the fallen clothing, hands it to Naida and quickly exits the room. Naida lets out a small laugh thinking "this is going to be fun."

Not to confuse Nadia from the show with my Character Naida. Naida means 'of water' suitable don't you think?


	6. Chapter 6

A Leap of Fae

Chapter 6

2 days later…

Lauren was back at her house after a very long day. She was researching about the Clown that attacked Naida 2 days ago. She spoke to trick and he told her that the description sounded like a Hagondes. She sent a report to the Ash about the claim but the Ash responded back that the Creature is Dark-Fae and no longer a matter to be dealt with the Light-Fae. So, Lauren gathered all her reports and sent it over to the Morrigan.

The thunder rumbles and lightning flashes. Lauren flinches at the sound. "I hate the sound of thunder" Lauren says to herself. Wishing that Bo would return her calls, missing the sound of her voice, the instant safeness that she felt when the Succubus was around. "I understand why she is being distant. But to cut me off, to stay away from me is torture. I know how she feels. I felt it." Lauren thinks to herself.

Remembering that night with Bo, Her hips rocking in to Bo's lap, the softness of her lips; The sensations that she felt when Bo started to feed, Her skin felt like it she was on fire, her nerve synapses shooting millions of electrical currents. As time slowed and Lauren became part of Bo. Thinking about it again sends pluses of want to her apex. The heat between her legs pool, a need for the Succubus. Deep in thought Lauren at firsts doesn't hear the knocking at the door. The knocks matched the pounding of her heart.

'**Knock….Knock…Knock**'

The knocking startles Lauren and she rises to answer the door.

The Dense Cumulonimbus Clouds form over Laurens home. As the moisture builds within the cloud it starts to leak. Like an over filled sponge. The droplets fall from the large cotton balls in the sky and fall towards earth. Lightning flashes as thunder claps. The raining increases till the point where it is hard to see. The water collects around Lauren's door step. The raindrops connecting to form a pool. The water bubbles and rises. The blob now forms to a shape of a woman….Naida. She travelled through the clouds to find Lauren. She sensed the intense want for Bo and it called her like a Siren's song.

Now standing at Lauren's door, she knocks. Shaking her head she shifts again. The water bubbling around her. From her feet she is clothed in Black leather boots. Black tights. A burgundy button up and a black leather jacket. She whips her head from side to side and the face of Bo appears. Naida smirks as her transformation is complete.

Lauren opens the door. Her heart pounds harder and she violently takes a breath in to the sight of Bo.

Completely wet. She always wondered what Bo would look like wet. And the actual view of the wet succubus is even better than she could have ever imagined.

"Bo…I …..What are you…?" Lauren was cut off when Naida passes through the threshold and her lips collide with Lauren. As Naida walks in she kicks the door closed. Her hand grabs a chunk of Lauren's hair and pushes her against the door. Kissing her more violently.

Naida bites Laurens bottom lip as Lauren opens her mouth for Naida to gain access. Their tongues lash back and forth. "Mmmmmm. Bo. I've missed you" Lauren moans in to Naida's mouth.

"Shhh. Lauren…no need to talk. I just want you. I always want you" Naida whispers and smiles as Lauren nods and falls back in to her lips, "then take me Bo, I'm yours!" Lauren husked.

And with that desperate statement, Naida kisses Lauren. The two women fall deeper in to the kiss. Every lash. Every whip. Every bite their lips make. The hotter the need that built in between their legs.

Naida lets out a feral growl as she aggressively rips off Laurens shirt.

"Mmmmmm. So beautiful." Naida says hungrily as she kisses down Lauren's neck.

Her hands ruggedly encase Laurens breasts. Squeezing the perfect mounds.

"FUCK" Lauren gasps as Naida takes one of her nipples in to her mouth and sucks hard. "Oh my God, Bo feels so amazing" Lauren screams in her head. "This is fucking unbelievable. I want more."

Lauren rocks her hips in to Naida trying to close the space between them.

Naida slides her hands down to Laurens belt buckle and unfastens it. Her hands hook on the sides of her jeans and pulls them down. Naida's whole body slides down as she pulls Laurens pants. Her tongue dragging down from her chest to her navel and her face stops between Laurens legs. Naida takes a deep breath in as she inhales the sweet aroma. Naida's mouth waters to the smell of Laurens arousal. She pulls the pants completely off of Lauren, freeing her from all clothing. Her hands slide back up. Over her hips, along her sides as she is back face to face with Lauren, She licks her lips and inches closer.

Lauren grabs Naida's face and pulls her in to her. Dominating the kiss. Growling as she says "Fuck me Bo. I need you inside me now!"

Naida follows Laurens command and slips her hand in-between Lauren's legs. Her finger slightly rubbing on her swollen, pulsating clit. Her two fingers running gentle circles, she slides towards Laurens opening and is met with warm liquid that incases her fingers.

With Naida's other hand she lifts Lauren up to have her legs hook around her hips and at the same time she thrusts 3 fingers in Lauren.

Lauren lets out a scream as Naida's enters her. Her hips rock back and forth to match Naida's thrusts.

Naida can feel the velvet walls contract against her fingers, Gravity pushing Lauren down and Naida's fingers deeper.

The weight is too much for Naida to hold and her legs buckle and they fall to the floor. Rolling around Naida is back on top and slides one of Laurens legs on to her shoulder. Kissing Laurens ankle as she slides a fourth finger in to Lauren.

"Oh my Bo" Lauren lets out as she is filled with Bo.

Naida rocks her hips back and forth strengthening her thrusts. The palm of Naida's hand smacks Laurens clit violently with each deep, Hard, Fast thrust. Naida's other hand pulls at the base of Lauren's hair and pulls her up to a carnal kiss. "Do you like me fucking you like this?" she growls.

"Yes. Bo." Lauren screams. "Don't stop. I'm almost"

Laurens body shakes as the blinding heat has reached its peak. She screams and bites in to Naida's shoulder as waves and waves of ecstasy flow through her.

"I wanna taste you" Naida says as she slides her body down. Kissing Lauren from her lip. Trailing off her jaw. She sucks at her pulse point. Feeling the blood on the crook of her neck she kisses Laurens chest. Stopping at her breasts. Encasing one of her nipples with her mouth she sucks gently. Flicking her tongue on the swollen nub. Her other hand sliding her nipple in between her index and thumb. Lauren shivers at the sensation. Naida continues her kisses down. Stopping at her navel and encircling her belly button with her tongue.

Lauren lets out a moan and arches her back. Pushing her bodying in to Naida's face.

Naida finally reached her destination. The smell of Lauren is too intoxicating to bare. She hooks her arms around Laurens thighs and pulls her legs wider apart. Lauren opens up like a blossoming flower.

Naida brushes her tongue across Lauren's swollen clit. Never really adding direct contact, knowing that Laurens body was screaming for it. Naida slowly circles the bundle of raw nerves.

"Please Bo. I need you" Lauren pleads as she rocks her hips in to Naida's mouth. Lauren snakes her fingers in to Naida's hair to direct her where to go.

Naida looks up in to Laurens eyes as she slides her tongue in to Laurens fold. "Oh yesss Bo" Lauren growls out she looks down to meet the intense gaze her lover is giving her. The sight of Bo licking her almost made her come. A glint of light distracts Lauren. "Naida?" Lauren thought but as she double takes to the face in between her legs. Naida plows her tongue in Lauren and Lauren is distracted by ecstasy blurring her sight.

"That was close." Naida thought as she momentarily let her guard down.

Drinking in Laurens excitement was powerful. The liquid streaming from her was like the fountain of youth. The elixir of life. "I want you to come in my mouth. I want to drink you Lauren. Can you come for me?" Naida moan in to Laurens lips, the vibrations of her words, Rock Lauren at her center.

Naida slides a finger deep in to Lauren as she flicks her clit with the tip of her tongue. Curving her finger, sliding against the ridges with in.

Lauren's hips rock again as her orgasm hits her. "That's it Lauren, come in to my mouth" Naida says as she drinks the come from Laurens lips. She moves back up to place a long languid kiss.

Lauren moans to the taste of herself on Naida's lips.

"wow Bo. That was…..Amazing" Lauren says breathlessly.

"Mmmmhmm. You Lauren are amazing" Naida says. "Come on. Let's get up from the floor." Pulling Lauren up to her feet and helping her walk. Seeing has Lauren is weak in the knees.

"my room is upstairs" Lauren whispers in Naida's ear as she kisses her cheek.

Once they make their way in to Laurens bed. Their bodies collapse from exhaustion. Lauren lays her head in the crook of Naida's neck. Her fingers tracing over her bite mark. "I'm so sorry Bo. Does it hurt?"

"No. it doesn't. I'm kind of hoping it scares. Then I can remember this day for the rest of my life" Naida says as she kisses Lauren's temple. In the beginning of her seduction, She wanted Lauren to be part of her pond. To keep her alive but as the events of the night, she felt something that was unexpected. A warm feeling of joy as she held the Blond in her arms. 'Bo…..Bo…..' lost in her own thoughts "Bo?" almost forgetting again that she was Naida but Bo. A moment of anger fills her eyes as the name Bo fills her head.

"Bo?" Lauren questions "are you ok sweetie?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah.. I'm fine. I was just thinking about you.." Naida says softly. "Close your eyes Beautiful, I'll be right here."

Lauren drapes herself over Naida's body like a blanket and breathes out Bo's name as she slips in to deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A leap of Fae

Chapter 7

****note: thanks for reading and for everyone who has added me to their alerts. I'm having some issues to how I want this story to go. So I am recruiting you amazing people for some ideas. Please enjoy my twisted mind ** **

Lauren wakes up to the sight of Naida getting dressed. She smiles as her eyes linger on the bare alabaster skin, muscles moving. "Bo is so gorgeous" Lauren thinks. She moves towards Naida. Wraps her arms the woman's waist and gently whispers in to Naida's ear "Good Morning, Bo? Why are you getting dressed? I think you look much better without clothes..."

Naida responding to Laurens touch she relaxes in to Laurens arms. The name Bo pierces her heart. Last night was the first time that her heart overpowered her need to survive. There is something about the way Lauren felt about Bo that Naida desperately wanted. Love. A Love that was stronger than lust, desire, hunger and any other yearning she has ever felt. Naida wanted this love. Naida desperately wanted Lauren to see her and love her not the façade she wears.

"Good Morning to you too" is all Naida can muster. Conflicted with what she has done. "Lauren will hate me if she knows that I lied. She will never want me if I continue to pretend to be Bo….so I need her to fall in love with me!" Naida thinks to herself determined to win the heart of Lauren but she winces to what Lauren whispers again in her ear...

"Bo. I love you..."

Panic. Pain. Jealousy is all Naida can feel she turns to face the doctor. Naida's eyes soften to the sight radiating from Lauren, Pure unflinching selfless admiration for Bo. Leaving Naida speechless all she can do is bring her lips to Laurens. This kiss is softer than the night before, sweeter and gentle; pouring all emotion the women have for each other And they make love.

Lying in bed after the passionate mind blowing sex Naida has ever experienced, she wanders in the layers of her consciousness. Lauren shifts in her arms as she sleeps "anti-neutrinos" she whispers in her sleep. Naida smiles at her lover.

"She loves Bo. Like really loves Bo. I will never be enough. How can I even compete with this Bo? Unless I eliminate her? Yes, if I get rid of Bo then…I can just take her place!" Naida wanted to leap with joy at her plan. Bo was the issue that she needed to take care of. "I am going to Kill Bo" Naida nods to herself.

Lauren wakes up, sitting up quickly to face her lover "Bo, how long has it been since you fed?" Lauren asks worried.

"Feed?" Naida looks at her with a confused face.

"Yes, feed? Bo…you know you can't neglect your nature, a Succubus needs to Feed…"

"Succubus?...I mean right Me. Well I'm not that hungry."

Lauren looks at the succubus with her brown raised. Sighs and says "look. I love you and I accept everything about you, I know that I am not enough so let's just go find you someone. Just to take the hunger edge off…"

"I don't know Lauren. I'm not hungry. No" Naida says sternly. First of all, she was alarmed knowing that Bo was a Succubus. "My plan on destroying her is going to be difficult." She thinks. Now she understands the pain that is laced with the love Lauren has for Bo.

"I will not take NO for an answer. Let's go. We're going to the Dal!" Lauren says as she shifts off the bed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Back at the Dal…(present time)

Bo is stunned. Motionless. Like her entire world has shattered. She watched as she saw Lauren walk in with a woman, Love and Lust radiating from her Body. Jealousy. A giant bucket of Jealousy has now washed over the succubus. Unable to stand the sight Bo walks away from the bar.

"Bo wait!" Kenzi says as she watched her best friend leave in pain.

"Oooo. That bitch is going to hear it from me!" Kenzi hops off the bar stool and stomp toward the Doctor.

Entering the Dal, Naida felt uncomfortable instantly. All these people. She felt like she was caged, Hit with a sudden moment of claustrophobia she whispers in to Lauren's ear "I'm go the bathroom. You get us some drinks. I'll meet you at the bar." Lauren nods and places a chaste kiss on Naida's lips.

Lauren stands at the bar scanning to the crowd. She notices people shuffling as Kenzi makes her way towards her. Not ready to speak to the Little Russian yet, as she notices the Pissed off look she was carrying, Lauren turns back to the bar and knocks back a shot. The warm alcohol running down her throat, she is now prepared to face Kenzi.

Annoyance is quickly replaced by shock as Kenzi slaps Lauren across the face. The instant impact stung every nerve on her face. "What the fuck?" Lauren yells as she quickly covers her cheek.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying bitch! What the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with you? How fucking could you? How dare you walk in here and fucking hurt Bo? Now you're messing with the wrong bitch, BITCH!"

Lauren looks at Kenzi completely confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! I came here to help her find someone to feed. How dare you butt in Kenzi?"

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? Who the hell was that you walked in with? Bo saw you and left! When dyson broke her heart I couldn't do much given K-911 is Fae that's why I call BABA YAGA but you're human so I can take you on. IM FRENZI Kenzi BITCH!"

Lauren holds out her hand to stop Kenzi in her tracks. "I do not have time to deal with you. I will speak to Bo myself and she'll explain everything" with that Lauren turns and walks off.

Bo stood in the back room. Banging her head against the wall. "She found someone else" is all she muttered. Feeling defeated. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten so upset, that she was the one who walked away from Lauren but the sight of her in someone else's arms was too much. She cannot lose Lauren! Bo was taken away from her thoughts when a soft whisper startles her.

"Bo? Baby, are you in here?" Lauren says as she opens the door. She walks in and is shocked as Bo pulls her against the wall.

"Bo…" her words are cut off as Bo collides their lips together. Anger, need, want, jealousy is poured out of Bo as she attacks Laurens lips. These are the lips she wants to kiss. This is the body she wants to feel. This is the heart that she wants to love. Lauren is surprised by how aggressive Bo is but submits to the overwhelming passion that is shooting through her body. Like the couple nights before, their first encounter was just as fierce but something is different.

Bo pulls back to look in to Laurens eyes and her eyes glint a bright blue. Lauren let out a soft moan from deep in her throat and Bo felt the tingles shoot through her body.Bo's hands began to roam as Lauren's hand fisted the brown flowing hair, Bo didn't seem to care. Lauren wasn't going to stop Bo now, especially since the succubus was already sliding her fingers down toward her pants. The blonde gripped the succubus's hair a bit tighter as Bo didn't waste any time, slipping two delicate fingers on Lauren's clit, she slowly grazed them downwards and the blonde moaned as her center throbbed, begging for touch. Bo pulled away from the Doctor's the kiss and smirked; she shifted her head to the side and began to place small kisses down Lauren's neck which made the blonde quiver. Once Bo trailed back up to her pulse point she began to kiss, suck and nibble causing Lauren to get wetter by the second.

"Bo. Please."

Without warning she plunged one finger into Lauren causing her to moan loudly, suddenly forgetting that they were at the Dal, with people all around the room on the outside. Bo started off with slow pushes, as she eased the woman into it, but the raspy moans from the blonde, and the muffled begging for her to go faster caused her to speed up and deepen the plunge. Bo carefully inserted a second finger. "Fuck!" Lauren tried to lower her voice but it felt too good...so good and she couldn't control herself. The brunette fucked her hard and fast as Lauren pleaded and she continued to let out loud moans as she grew close.

"Oh Bo. Yes. I fucking Love you. OH."

Bo is shocked by the Doctors words but those words seeped in to her, fueling the fire that is raging inside. Bo trying so hard to control her needs but is completely overwhelmed by Lauren, Her moans her gasps and pleas for more. Feeling Lauren, Being part of Lauren is all Bo ever wanted. And here is that moment.

Bo pulls back to look in to Lauren. Bo slows her thrusts to a painfully slow pull in and out. Lauren gasps as she looks back in to the blue beaming eyes. "I'm so close… Take me..." the doctor begs. Bo is taken back by Laurens request all she can do is nod.

Kissing Lauren softly, Bo gives in. She takes a leap, a leap in to the unknown.

She plows her fingers deep inside of Laurens sex. Lauren lets out a scream. Her body trembling as her orgasm hits. Bo can sense the instant surge of chi and she inhales it in. Lauren's orgasm created enough energy for Bo. Bo thrusting her fingers hard and deep in Lauren, riding out her orgasm as long as possible. Her body is being filled with all of Lauren and it feels fucking amazing. The surge of power makes Bo instantly come. As her orgasm hits Bo breaths out energy now filling Lauren as a second wave hits, Lauren screams. She has never in her life felt like this, like she was breathing in life. Every inch of her body was on fire. Bo and Lauren rocked into each other, giving and taking chi, it was what they wanted and needed and it was Beautiful. The giving and taking these two women just fed off each other.

"I love you Bo." Lauren moans out.

"I love you more Lauren" Bo screams as their bodies erupt with love and passion.

Suddenly their perfect bubble was shattered as they hear Kenzi… "What the fuck? Who the fuck? Holy FUCK there is two of you BO! "

Lauren and Bo both turn towards the door. Shocked and stunned when they see Kenzi wide-eyed standing next to Bo...

***-* Reviewing helps the imagination.. *-***


	8. Chapter 8

A Leap of Fae

Chapter 8

**20 minutes before**

Naida stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom splashing water in her face trying to calm her nerves. The water cascading down her face vanishes as her skin absorbs the water. Naida looks in to the mirror only to have the reflection of Bo looking back at her. Anger rises, as the reflection makes her sick to her stomach. "Who are you?" she asks to the woman in the mirror. Hoping to hear a sound but the response that was only met with the silence in the room.

Being at a bar in a crowd of people is completely out of Naida's element. She enjoys her pond. The serene beauty of the forest, the strong trees root to the ground, the lush of green and the omnipresent breeze is home but this industrial unconventional unnatural way of life is foreign to her. She longs for solitude but knows she cannot survive alone, that's why she has countless lovers, and they were hunted, seduced and dragged to her pond, to become part of the water, this way they will never leave her. Her mind wanders to the countless faces she has devoured, all of them loved. All of them had passion for others that she greedily taken away. She longed for love, true unconditional love and for the first time her cold heart had opened up to another soul Lauren. Lauren brought a mix of emotions unfamiliar to the Qandisa. The doctors golden her and dark eyes, her smooth skin and beautiful mind just intrigued Naida enough to spare her life. Naida decided that she will not add Lauren to her body count but she still needs to feed and the thought of Bo drowning and disintegrating put a smile to the nymphs face. She takes a deep breath and heads out to look for Lauren.

Kenzi sits at the bar completely out of it. Thinking about slapping Lauren, as must as hitting the doctor in the face she felt guilty because she knew that Bo cared so much about her. She asks Trick for another drink to numb the guilt away. Dazed she is completely unaware that Bo was standing next to her calling for Lauren.

"Boalishous! I'm really sorry about Lauren!"

Naida turns to the little Russian confused "where's Lauren?" she says sternly

"well after we spoke she left to look for you. Did she tell you? Look I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit her. I was so mad that she hurt you." Kenzi says in a jumble

"You hit Lauren!" Naida says in complete fury

"Yes. Bo look I'm so…." Kenzi was cut off when she see Bo storm off

Naida is looking around the room. Unable to see anyone who resembles the blonde. She takes a second and focuses her energy and she senses Lauren nearby and follows the pulsating essence of her . Kenzi sets off in a run trying to follow Bo and grovel some more. They were both cut off by the sounds of moaning coming from the back room.

"I love you Lauren"

Naida and Kenzi open the door and it completely swept away with the sight of what is in front of them.

Lauren is pinned against the wall with Bo in between her legs. They were both panting and oozed of sex. Bo was thrusting in and out of Lauren and a blue essence was being exchanged between the two.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck? Holy FUCK there is two of you BO!" Kenzi shouts completely dumfounded looking at the Bo next to her and the Bo fucking Lauren.

Bo and Lauren slowly turn to the door and are stunned to see a wide-eyed Kenzi and a mouth opened Bo.

Red. Red is the color that Naida saw. Seeing the real Bo with Lauren stabbed her in the heart. She wanted to love Lauren, take care of her, make her smile But now she wanted to kill them both. She could not fathom that Lauren could do this to her. Completely forgetting that she was the one who lied initially, she betrayed Lauren. Impersonating someone else. Sleeping with her. She was the wolf in sheep's clothing but that did not matter she only saw Red.

Lauren was completely confused. She was nestled between Bo. But now there was another Bo staring at her looking heart broken and angry. She shoved the Bo what was still in her. As her finger slide out of her she jumped, the feeling vacating her body left her sad. She felt betrayed and angry and used. Who is who? What the hell is going on?

Bo was completely stunned. Who the hell is that out the door next to Kenzi she thought. she almost lost her balance as she was pushed off of Lauren. Lauren looking at her terrified, the sight of pain in her eyes stabs her heart. She shakes the shock off and faces the imposture.

"Who the hell are you?" Bo screams

"I am the person who is going to kill you! How dare you touch her! She is mine!" Naida responds harshly and walks towards Bo.

Bo steps back and is stunned when she sees the imposture she her head back and forth. Water slides off her face and slowly the image of a woman appears moving forward.

"Naida?" Lauren says as her hand covers her mouth

"Yes Lauren. It's me. I'm so sorry I had to lie but I knew that you loved her" spilling venom and pointing to Bo.

" You know her?" Bo says astonished and now with her anger rising.

" You lied to me? So the other night… that was YOU?" Lauren spat. Feeling completely used and disgusted. She knew that the night that Bo showed up to her door step felt strange. The kisses were different. The touching was not the same and she didn't look at her with her blue orbs beaming at her. She was too invested that Bo came that she never realized it was all wrong.

Naida pulled her collar to the side to reveal the bite mark that Lauren left and slowly moved towards Lauren. "Please Lauren. I love you."

Lauren winced at Naida's words moving closer to Bo. "You love me? How can you love me if you lied? We had sex Naida and I thought you were Bo! How can you do this to me." Her voice was breaking and tears were streaming down her face.

Seeing her move closer to Bo made her drown in anger. "This is all your fault!" she lunged towards Bo and they fell towards the floor. Naida's hand gripped tightly around Bo's neck and squeezed tightly.

Kenzi jumped in to action trying to pull the woman off of Bo but the woman swung at Kenzi's head with so much force that she was knocked unconscious. "If I can't have her then no one will" she barked as she grabbed Lauren by the wrist and they all vanished.


End file.
